This inventive subject matter relates to vehicle systems in general and to positioning systems for vehicle bodies in particular.
Although cars, trucks and motorized vehicles, are used for transportation and other practical purposes, there is a sector of society that enjoys customizing and displaying vehicles and their special features. People spend thousands of dollars on unique painting jobs, hydraulic systems, custom sound systems, and performance items like wheels, supercharged engines and customized upholstery.
Car enthusiasts gather at events to display their hard work. Many events such as car shows, monster truck shows, “Hot August Nights”, and other automotive events are forums where the car enthusiast can display their car.
Typically the car is displayed by opening the hood of the engine compartment to show an attractive engine component. In other cases, the car can be hoisted on a lift to show the underside of the car. In certain special cases, the wheels of the car are so large that the underside of the car is visible without the use of a hoist.
Certain special or unique features of the vehicles cannot be displayed without separating the entire vehicle body from the vehicle frame. These components typically being the top part of the transmission, the drive train, the side part of the engine, etc.
The prior art includes a well known configurations where a portion of the vehicle body separates from a vehicle frame but for a limited and specialized purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,214 to Musso Jr. (Dec. 12, 1989) illustrates a typical dump truck, where the truck bed is titled away from the vehicle frame and pivots on the end of the truck. As is demonstrated in Musso, Jr. the truck bed does not completely separate from the vehicle chassis or frame, and does not allow the inspection of the engine.
The inventive subject matter proposes a novel way of displaying the internal components of an engine and manipulating the chassis for entertainment purposes.